The Hobbit: The Ballad of Haleth
by TheDragonMaiden
Summary: Haleth, Lady of Dol Amroth, escaped with her sister Elwing after the massacre of her family during her brother's marriage feast. When she escapes to Rivendell, little does she know that her path will cross with a young dwarf prince who is on the mission to reclaim Erebor and his uncle's throne. (Kili/OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Blood and Pain**

Haleth, daughter of Turgon the Daring, was walking on the beach of Belfalas and let the sun hit her fair skin. She then saw her horse staring at her, she then thought of something playful. She ran to her horse trying to catch her mare. Her mare started to run. "Åbiesgimm! Come here!" Haleth laughed at the fun she was creating.

Haleth's mare, Åbiesgimm, went into the water knowing that Haleth couldn't swim. "Åbiesgimm! You know I cannot swim!" Haleth pouted playfully.

Åbiesgimm neighed and trotted to Haleth, "Good Åbiesgimm, now we must go back to Dol Amroth… Mother is waiting for us."

Åbiesgimm was the only friend of Haleth, since Haleth at a young age couldn't make friends. Haleth was always independent and wanted to try new things by herself. Holdwyn, Haleth's mother saw the loneliness that Haleth embraced. Holdwyn was very worried for her daughter loneliness, with those worries she gave Åbiesgimm to Haleth as a gift. Haleth grew in love with Åbiesgimm company and embraced the friendship Haleth never had.

When Haleth reached to Dol Amroth she found Helmor the Chief-Guard of Dol Amroth. Haleth was betrothed to Helmor for he was born out of a noble family in Rohan. He was a suitable betroth to Haleth, being strong, wise, and kindhearted. But Haleth never loved him, she respected him but never loved him.

Helmor confronted Haleth and spoke, "My lady, are you all right? My men couldn't find you." Haleth noticed that Helmor was worried about her. "I am all right my lord, I was on the beach having time to myself." Haleth said being honest to Helmor. Helmor nodded, "All right, I am just worried about your safety my lady."

"I understand Lord Helmor." Haleth said and walked away putting Åbiesgimm back into her stables. Haleth looked back at Helmor and saw him taking off his Rohirrim helmet reveling his wavy red-gold hair. She wondered if Helmor was worried about her safety out of love or out of duty. After Haleth put Åbiesgimm back into her stable, she found her mother waiting, "Bæcern anfénge ðú gebeón?!"

Haleth recognized that her mother was using her native tongue, Rohirric. Haleth then spoke in Westron, "Mother, I was at the beach having time to myself."

Holdwyn sighed and spoke in Westron, "You should've told me where you were at! I do not risk my eldest daughter being slaughtered or kidnapped by orcs or goblins."

Haleth chuckled, "Mother, there are no orcs in this part of Middle-Earth! Besides I can defend myself." Haleth hold her bow up and showed her mother. "Where in the Valar did you get that?!" Holdwyn asked horrified. " Haleth answered, " I found this bow in an old elvish fort, it's quiet a beautiful bow isn't?"

Holdwyn took the bow, "A lady does not use a bow Haleth! Nor should they ever fight!" Haleth went into total sadness and anger, "But mother, I need to defend myself if there's another war like the War of the Ring in the Second Age!"

"Haleth, in this world there are no more evil and powerful spirits like Sauron. Your imagination of having adventures and fighting dragons are no more than a vivid dream. You are of the age of 20, you must grow up and become a noble lady of Dol Amroth." Holdwyn said firmly and seriously. Haleth's mother sighed and changed the subject, "Now the Houses of Bree and Belfalas are coming for a dinner feast in honor of Thorongil and Lady Mairen's newly marriage. You must change and dress in your elegant clothing."

Holdwyn left Haleth with a upsetting confrontation. Haleth went to her chambers and stared to get dress for the feast of her brother and her sister in-law. She was dressed in a beautiful sky-blue dress that had symbols of both of her Rohirrim culture and Gondorian culture. She put her hair in undo like an elf and put her crown of Gondor and Rohan. Then a knock on her chamber door came.

"Who is it?", Haleth asked. "It is Helmor, I am here to escort you to the feast.", Helmor answered. Haleth sighed and opened the door ready to be escorted.

* * *

During the feast, Haleth saw everyone being happy and congratulating Thorongil and Mairen's marriage. She saw her oldest brother, Ecthelion and his wife Lalaith talking to Thorongil and Mairen. Turgon was talking to the Lords of Bree about the famous battles that they faced in fields of Rohan and Gondor. Holdwyn was talking to the wives of the Lords of Bree and the gossip they heard. Elwing, Haleth's youngest sister was playing games with Helmor's nephew, Brego of Rohan, the grandson of Thengel, King of Rohan, through his mother's side.

The three Houses of Belfalas were awfully quiet. Lord Baranor of House Forlong had a sour look on his face. Lord Ontar of House Belegorn looked nervous and started to sweat randomly. And Lord Duilin of House Damrod was tense. Haleth knew through a series of events, House Dol Amroth and Houses of Forlong, Belegorn, and Damrod did not have a good relationships over the past sixty years.

Then five year old Elwing came up to Haleth, "Haleth, something terrible is going to happen…"

Haleth was confused, "What do you mean Elwing?" Elwing answered, "I've seen blood and pain…"

_Blood and Pain… _Those were the words that struck Haleth. "We can get out of here if you want?" Haleth asked her sister who nodded. Haleth took her sister's hand and walked to the doors. Then from out of the blue, she saw Lord Baranor stabbing Thorongil. Then the rest of the Lords of Belfalas started to attack. Out of fear Haleth picked up Elwing and ran out of the castle and went to the stable to get Åbiesgimm.

When Haleth was getting Elwing on Åbiesgimm's back, one of Lord Ontar's men started to attack Haleth. Then Haleth grabbed her knife from her bag that was strapped onto Åbiesgimm and stabbed him. Haleth got on Åbiesgimm with Elwing and rode out of the stable quickly. When they were riding the gates of the court yard were closed.

"We can't get out!", Elwing exclaimed.

The gates started to open and Haleth noticed the Helmor was opening the gates for Haleth and Elwing. When Haleth and Elwing escaped from Dol Amroth, she looked back and saw Helmor being speared by Duilin's men. Haleth quickly turned away for the fear and terror she saw.

When Haleth and Elwing reached a safe point, Haleth spoke to Elwing, "We are going to Rivendell, it is a safe place and the Houses of Belfalas will not expect to find us." Elwing nodded in agreement and both rode off and traveled to Rivendell. Little did Haleth know that she will cross paths with a young dwarf prince that will change her life forever.

* * *

/Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Please review this chapter and let me know if I should continue.

****"Bæcern anfénge ðú gebeón?!", This is in Old English also known as Rohirric to all the Middle-Earth fans. In translation it means, "Where have you been?"

**_Åbiesgimm, _this is Haleth's horse name and in Rohirric (Old English), it means "Silver-Star"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**A Safe Haven**

After the weeks of riding through the Gap of Rohan and the High Pass, Haleth and Elwing reached to Rivendell. Elwing was amazed at Rivendell's beauty, "Isn't it beautiful Haleth?!" Haleth chuckled and nodded, "It is Elwing, we must keep going."

When Haleth and Elwing reached to the gates of Rivendell, a guard stopped them, "Halt! Who approaches the city of Imladris?"

"I, Lady Haleth and my sister Lady Elwing of Dol Armoth approach Imladris in utter desperation." Haleth spoke to the guard up on the gates of Rivendell.

The guard came to Haleth and Elwing, "And how desperate do you wish to enter Imladris?" Haleth answered, "My family is massacred and for the escape of the betrayal of the Houses of Forlong, Belegorn, and Damrod we need a safe and secret haven. Does your lord offer our request?"

The guard looked back his men and nodded to them, he turned back to Haleth, "My men will ask my lord for your request." Haleth nodded holding on tight to Elwing for comfort, "Thank you my lord?…"

"Elladan, I am the son of Lord Elrond of Imladris.", The guard introduced himself to Haleth and Elwing. He continued, "I knew your mother before she was married to Lord Turgon, you have your mother's bearing." He turned to Elwing, "And you have your aunt's bearing, Lady Elwing."

Haleth was confused, "I think you must be mistaken my lord, we don't have an aunt." Elladan answered, "Your father has a sister name Lady Nimloth who lives here in Imladris. She has been betrothed by Lord Glorfindel, they are going to get married in the next year."

Elwing then asked Elladan and Haleth, "Does that mean we will be wards of aunt Nimloth?"

Elladan then thought, "That does seems logical, my father must make that choice since you are asking a request to stay in Imladris."

Haleth nodded understanding the choices that Lord Elrond must make. Then the gates opened and Lord Elrond stepped forth along with a old grey man, a company of dwarves, and one hobbit. "Welcome Daughters of Turgon, we've had heard the terrible news of your family massacre."

Haleth nodded quietly and Elwing spoke, "We have been riding for three weeks straight and have been trying to avoid any danger like orcs or the betrayers."

Lord Elrond was amazed and asked, "You had no rest haven't you?"

"No rest, just the focus mind of getting away.", Elwing answered. "You must get off your horse my ladies, you must be tired", the old man said. Elwing and Haleth nodded getting off of Haleth's mare and Haleth asked, "What is your name sir?"

"My name is Gandalf the Grey, and here is the Company of Thorin Oakenshield.", The old man said introducing himself and the company. Elwing gasped in excitement, "Your Thorin Oakenshield! Your stories of battle and adventures are the ones I adore!"

Thorin chuckled and spoke, "Thank you, you are to kind my lady."

"Come, dinner is ready and I am pretty sure you haven't ate a proper meal.", Elrond said escorting the noble Ladies of Dol Amroth.

* * *

When Haleth and Elwing were escorted by Elladan and Lindir to dinner with new outfits that they've gotten from the elves, they noticed that the dwarves were not fond of the elvish food that was given tho them.

"Where's the meat?!", one dwarf said asked. "Have they got any chips?…",another dwarf asked.

"I don't think they've ate any elvish foods before…", Elwing whispered to Haleth. "I think so too…", Haleth agreed with her younger sister. Haleth then noticed a young black haired dwarf making eye contact to a elvish maiden harp player and winked at her. This really interested what this dwarf was doing. "What in the world is that dwarf doing, Haleth?", Elwing asked who also noticed the interaction between the elvish maiden and the young dwarf.

"It seems he's trying to flirt with the maiden…", Haleth whispered with a chuckle. Then an older dwarf gave a stern look to the younger dwarf. "Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself", The younger dwarf spoke and continued, "Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me."

Just after the younger dwarf spoke, another elf walked by. "Although… That one there's not bad." the young dwarf spoke. "That's not an elf maid, lad", the older dwarf corrected the younger dwarf. And the elf that walked by turned out to be a male elf. The younger dwarf was in shock and turned pale which everyone burst into laughter. Even the Daughters of Turgon laughed, but Haleth laughed the hardest and fell out of her chair.

"Haleth! Are you all right?", Elwing asked as she got out of her chair. But Haleth kept laughing, she had never seen anything this humorous in a long time. The black haired dwarf noticed Haleth's laughter and falling onto the floor, he then got out of his chair and walked to Haleth, "My lady, are you all right?"

Haleth noticed the black haired dwarf and spoke, "I am all right." She then started to get up but the black haired dwarf spoke, "Please allow me to help you." He took out his hand for Haleth to grab. Haleth took his hand and got up, "Thank you, you're too kind."

The blacked haired dwarf blushed, "You're welcome my Lady…Haleth? Isn't that your name?"

Haleth nodded, "It is my name, what's your name?" "I'm Kili nephew of Thorin", he answered with a kind smile. The other dwarves were then whispering to each other about what was going on with Haleth and Kili. The hobbit who was sitting with the dwarves was watching in curiosity and Thorin gave Kili the look,_ 'Get back to your seat.' _

Kili noticed Thorin's look and excused him from Haleth, "I should return to my seat." "Of course." Haleth nodded sadly. Kili went back to seat along with Haleth. "He is pretty handsome for a dwarf, Haleth", Elwing whispered to Haleth. Haleth turned white with a slight blush and her eye's widen and turned to Elwing and gasped, "Elwing!"

"What? It's clearing that you fancy him", Elwing whispered back at Haleth. Haleth shook her head and kept eating.

* * *

After dinner, Haleth walked all around Rivendell and found a beautiful garden that she has ever seen. She walked through and found a beautiful rose and picked it up. "That flower suits you", a voice said behind her. She dropped her rose and turned around startled and found the voice, it was the black haired dwarf Kili. "Sorry if I startled you", Kili apologized to Haleth. "It's fine, I really never had company when I'm alone other than my mare.", Haleth said.

Kili came up to her picking the rose and gave it to her, "I believe this is for you." She took the rose, "Thank you." Kili looked at Haleth and noticed that she never been outside of her home, "You never been outside of your home, haven't you?"

"Well, I was born in Rohan but I lived in Dol Amroth for my whole life.", Haleth answered Kili. "What's Dol Amroth like?", Kili asked. "It's very beautiful, it's next to the sea and the beach is breath taken… But I dare not go back there again…" Haleth said.

Kili was confused, "Sure you must be home sick." "I'm not, I lived in a cage my whole life by my mother and father… I was forbidden to use a weapon for my defense, I was betrothed to a man who I never loved, and I never experience adventure for my whole life…" Haleth said looking at the beautiful site of Rivendell.

Kili felt sorry for the fair blonde haired Lady, he wished he could help Haleth, "I'm sorry my lady-" "Please you don't have to use my title, I rather be called Haleth." Haleth said. Kili continued, "I'm sorry Haleth, I wish I could help you in any way as possible." Haleth smiled sadly, "Thank you, but there's nothing you can do for me."

Kili thought for a moment and spoke, "Yes, there is something I can offer you." Haleth turned to Kili and was interested. "You must tell no one, but my uncle and his company are on a quest to reclaim Erebor. And I was wondering if you want to join us.", Kili said giving an offer to Haleth.

Haleth throughout for a moment, "Isn't there a dragon inside the mountain?" Kili answered quietly, "Yes, there is a dragon…. But If you are worried about your safety, you don't have to go… I wanted to offer you an adventure that you've never had because you seem like you never had your dreams come true."

Haleth smiled, "I will be honored to come! Facing a dragon and fighting danger is all I've ever dreamed of!" Kili smiled widely, "Great! I will ask my uncle for your company!" Kili then remembered that Haleth never used a weapon before,"And also during our journey, I can teach you how to use a sword, and axe, or a bow."

Haleth smiled more, "Yes! That would be wonderful!" She then kneeled down to Kili and hugged him, "Thank you ever much, you are the sweetest person I have ever met!" Kili smiled and hugged back, "You are welcome." They broke the embrace and Kili said, "I must find my uncle, please get ready for the long journey. I will be waiting for you here at the high moon."

"Okay! I will wait here!", Haleth said while Kili went off trying to find his uncle. This was the first chapter to Haleth's story and the blossom of Haleth' and Kili's relationship.

* * *

/Author's Note: Okay! I hope you like it. Please message me if i should keep going and please share your ideas to me about this story. I want to give a big shout out to Marina Oakensheild. Thank you and I hope you have a good day or night!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**The Mark of the Dúnedain**

Haleth went to her chambers and started to pack her things for the journey to Erebor. She was dressed in a elvish outfit that was grayish-blue which laced around her torso and went all the way to her shins. She took out her braids that she had and let her wavy hair down. Then someone walked in, it was Elwing. "What are you doing Haleth?", Elwing asked Haleth being confused.

Haleth turned around and spoke quietly, "I am going on a journey with the dwarves, Elwing…" "But I thought you wanted to be in a safe haven like Rivendell…", Elwing said sadly feeling betrayed.

Haleth eyes soften, "Do you want to be in a safe haven, but more importantly I want you to be in a safe haven-" Elwing cut Haleth of, "But why do you want to leave?"

Haleth sighed, "I want to leave because I want adventure… I want to face the world and become brave… Mother never gave me that, and this chance is my chance to experience adventure." Elwing looked up at Haleth, "That dwarf prince asked you to go, didn't he?" Haleth nodded, "Yes he did…" "He fancies you then…", Elwing said chuckling. And Haleth rolled her eyes and went back into topic, "Do you think you'll be safe when I'm gone?"

Elwing nodded, "I trust the Elves of Rivendell." Haleth smiled, "Good" And Haleth kissed Elwing's forehead and Haleth headed out the door. "Haleth, come home safely.", Elwing said. Haleth nodded and went out the door. When Haleth was sneaking out of the main home of Elrond into the gardens, Elrond's daughter spotted her and comforted her, "Where are you going my lady?"

Haleth sighed and lied, "I'm going to the fountain-" "With those clothes?", Elrond's daughter doubted. Haleth sighed again and Elrond's daughter chuckled, "Do not worry, I overheard you and your sister about where you're going." Haleth looked at her, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"I won't, I will have Elladan and Elrohir help you though.", Elrond's daughter said offering her help. Haleth smiled in relief, "Thank you my lady-" "Please call me Arwen, friend.", Arwen said to Haleth. "Thank you Arwen.", Haleth corrected herself.

"Since you're aunt is away in Lindon with Lord Glorfindel, I will be honored if you offer your sister under my care until you get back from Erebor.", Arwen said offering her as a caretaker for Elwing. "I will be very glad if you did that, I do not want Elwing being lonely when I'm gone.", Haleth said with a smile.

Arwen then changed the subject, "I have eavesdropped on the dark haired dwarf speaking to Thorin about your offer to help then, he denies your company." Haleth then grew sad but Arwen continued, " But the dark haired dwarf refuses his uncle's orders and is still waits for you in the gardens." Haleth smiled, "Thank you for telling me this news, I should be off."

"Farewell Daughter of Turgon, may the light of the stars and sun protect you.", Arwen said blessing Haleth's journey. And Haleth ran off into the gardens.

* * *

When Haleth found Kili, Kili smiled and spoke, "I thought you've never come." Haleth smiled, "Seems you've doubted wrong then." Kili agreed, "Seems I have."

"I've heard news that your uncle forbids my company." Haleth spoke and Kili sighed, "Yes my uncle forbids your company, But I didn't forbid it." Haleth smiled softly and Kili continued, "Uncle and his company already left, but I think we can catch up to them." "Wouldn't your uncle send me back when we catch up to the company?", Haleth asked worried.

"I doubt it. When you reach to him, he'll think you'll be more useful to him then.", Kili said answering Haleth's question. Haleth then remembered what Arwen offered, "Lady Arwen gave us an offer to help. She's bringing Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir to us to give a safe passage away from Rivendell and away from Lord Elrond's eyes."

Kili then stopped a little disturbed, "So elves are helping us?…" Haleth stopped at her tracks, "What do you mean?" "Well, we dwarves aren't fond of elves as you can tell-" Haleth then cut Kili off in a defense of the elves, "The elves helped us, they gave us food, water, sleeping quarters, and a roof over our heads! They haven't been cruel nor angered at you, the dwarves of Durin, for almost an age!"

Kili was amazed at Haleth's defense and adored that. But Kili explained why the dwarves weren't fond of the elves, " Along ago when me and my brother weren't born, the dragon Smaug slaughter Dale and took over Erebor and made the dwarves flee from their homes. When Thorin was desperate for help from the elves of Mirkwood, King Thranduil of Mirkwood turned his back on the dwarves. And ever since then, the dwarves hate the company of elves."

Haleth eye's soften and heard the sad and dreadful story of Erebor. She felt sorry for the dwarves but still knew it was wrong of hating the elves of RIvendell, "Kili, those were Elves of Mirkwood. I don't know that much of Wood Elves, but here, the Elves of Rivendell, are kind and compassionate. I know for a fact they care for you and Thorin. If they were at Erebor during the time of Smaug's evil, they would have defiantly helped the dwarves of Erebor!" Kili looked down at the floor and knew Haleth was right. Haleth continued, "Please, let Elladan and Elrohir help us."

Kili looked into Haleth's green orbs and Haleth looked into Kili's brown one's. Kili saw kindness and light in Haleth and knew that he should have these lords help them. "They can help us. But when we reach the high pass, they must turn around so Thorin doesn't see them." Haleth smiled, "Thank you!" And Haleth kissed Kili's forehead which Kili blushed.

When Haleth and Kili were sneaking around Rivendell trying to find Elladan and Elrohir, Haleth spotted them and confronted them, "Can you help us?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded giving Haleth the message that Lady Arwen spoke to them. "The dwarves went to the path of the High Pass, there's another way to cross paths with them.", Elladan said to Haleth and continued, "Theres a back way path in Rivendell called Lobor Lhonn. It is path to Rohan's country side but there's a path that splits to the right side and that path is called Orod Pendrath which will lead you to the High Pass. If you go through the back way of Rivendell, no one will stop you. I'm surprise that Thorin left through the front gates, many elves usually guard the front gates."

Haleth nodded understanding Elladan's logic. Kili then asked Elladan, "How long is the path of Lobor Lhonn to the High Pass?" Elrohir answered, "It's about a day to two days travel." Kili sighed annoyed, "That's not enough time to meet up with the company-" "But it's better than nothing," Haleth cutting Kili off trying to be optimistic.

"Follow me then", Elladan said walking to the back gate along with Elrohir, Haleth, and Kili.

When they arrived to the back way, Elrohir looked at Haleth remembering an old love of his, "You remind me of your mother." Haleth looked at Elrohir, "In what way?" "She was very daring and optimistic when she was the same age as you. You also look very much like her, you both have the same golden-sun hair and the same slender-muscular fit." Elrohir paused and continued, "When she married your father, I lost all contact with her. She moved on, and I still remain here in Rivendell." Haleth then thought and spoke, "So you two were friends? How?"

"I met your mother in a diplomatic mission to Aldburg to seek your grandfather, Lord Baldor the Horse-Tamer, for aid against the Wild Men who attacked elvish and Rohirric settlements. Your mother really wanted to fight by her father's side, but Baldor turned away Holdwyn and took your uncle, Fastred the Quick, to his side. But I, took your mother and made her the Chief-Guard of Rivendell's spear-men division. After the battle, your mother and I became very good friends. We travel back and forth from Rivendell to Aldburg. When your mother was betrothed to your father, she was forced to never speak to me by Baldor." After Haleth heard the story of Elrohir and Holdwyn, she realized that her mother wasn't that at all different as her when she was younger.

Elladan stopped at the gate and spoke to Haleth and Kili, "Here is the gate. Lothron in elen uin Eärendil sil ín imrad." Haleth understood what Elladan and spoke in Sindarin , "Hannon le."

Then she took her right hand and crossed her heart out of respect and bowed to Elladan and Elrohir and walked to the of Lobor Lhonn along with Kili who was confused of what Haleth and Elladan spoke in.

* * *

When Kili and Haleth were walking about five miles away from Rivendell, Kili asked about what Haleth and Elladan said in elvish, "What did you say to the elf and what did he say to you?" Haleth looked down at the confused dwarf princeling and spoke, "He gave us a blessing of safety on our journey and I responded him with a 'thank you'."

"Oh…" Kili then asked Haleth about her knowledge of elvish, "When did you learn elvish?" "I learned Sindarin when I was in my 2nd year after birth. When I was in my 4th year, I learned Quenya and Noldorin. I then learned Rohirric, Khuzdul, and Westron.", Haleth answered Kili.

"Elvish is your first language? Surely, a lady of the Race of Men, would first learn Westron or even Rohirric.", Kili said as he gazed at Haleth more while they spoke.

"As you can tell from my mother's tale of what Elrohir told, she wanted to me learn elvish." Haleth said. Haleth then felt a drop of rain coming down and spoke, "I do not think we should keep going, we need to make camp." "We need to reach to Thorin!", Kili exclaimed wanting to rejoin Thorin's company.

"If we reach to them, it will be morning and they might have left their own camp! We must rest for tomorrow and not get ill from the cold rain.", Haleth spoke as if she was a ranger and not a lady. This made Kili quiet until he spoke and nodded, "Your right." Haleth nodded and spoke, "Come, there is a abandon elvish hut for travelers just behind those trees." Kili followed Haleth to the hut and got inside. They made themselves comfortable by making their beds, setting up the fire place, and made food for the morning. Haleth braided her hair to the side which showed a mark on Haleth's neck. Kili noticed the mark and thought that it was a tattoo like the dwarves wore, "I never thought that a noble lady can where a tattoo."

Haleth realized that Kili noticed her mark and spoke, "It is not a tattoo, it's the birthmark of the Dúnedain …" Kili looked closely at Haleth's mark and saw the symbol of 'The White Tree of Gondor' with seven stars around the tree and on top of the middle-fourth star, a crown of Gondor. Kili was in shock and spoke, " You are one of the Dúnedain, the descendants of the Númenóreans. Importantly, the descendant of Elendil."

Haleth nodded, "My father was a direct descendant of Astalder, the twin of Eldacar, the grandchild of Isildur…"

"But you are the only heir of Gondor! Of a pure bloodline! Why didn't your father take up the throne of Gondor?", Kili asked Haleth.

"I am not the only heir to Gondor, the Chieftains of the Dúnedain are the first born heirs of the royal throne of Gondor… I do not desire a throne nor a crown upon my head." Haleth said to Kili.

Kili then became curious, "What do you desire?" Haleth looked at Kili, "I desire freedom,to roam where no lady of Dol Amroth has ever venture into. I desire hope and compassion…"

Kili then looked more at the mark and spoke, "I have never heard of the 'Birthmark of the Dúnedain'." Haleth explained, " The birthmark represent the most willful and courageous Dúnedain in legends. Many have never heard of it because it is a rare mark upon a race. It is said in legends that Eru Ilúvatar gave these marks to the children of the Dúnedain because they are the ones who are one of the closest beings to his heart… But I do not believe in that…"

"I believe that your one of the strongest if not the bravest noble lady of men I have never met, and I believe that mark is given to you for a reason.", Kili said looking at Haleth with caring eyes.

Haleth looked through his eyes and saw something that she had never experienced before. She shook her head a little, escaping from his gave, "We should sleep, good night Kili." Kili then blew the candles out and whispered to himself, "Good night Lady of the Dúnedain…"

* * *

/Author's Notes: I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the long wait, school started up and I've been very busy. Please comment on this chapter of what you thought of the story. And please share me your ideas of the next chapter. _Namaarie _(Farewell)

*****_'__Lothron in elen uin Eärendil sil ín imrad' _\- This was in Sindarin (elvish) and the translation was: May the star of Eärendil shine on your path.

***'_Hannon le' - _This was also in Sindarin and the translation was: Thank you.


End file.
